Currently, to change the sheets on one's bed, the person must pick up corners of the mattress as they place the sheets onto the mattress. This requires a person to bend down and pick a corner of the mattress up, which can be heavy, to allow the sheets to be placed between the mattress and a box spring.
Elderly people with limited range of motion and lower strength often struggle to change the sheets with heavy mattresses. Injuries can occur when having to bend over and strain to pick a heavy object up.
As such, a means for elevating a mattress set to allow for an elderly person to more easily change sheets is needed.